


Let's be rational

by sparksfly0033



Category: Actor RPF, Our Skyy (TV), ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, RPF, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksfly0033/pseuds/sparksfly0033
Summary: Off changed, Gun stayed almost the same. Still clingy and jumpy around the older but the 91-line knows that Off Jumpol changed. He'd became touchy, clingy and more attractive to the younger's every action. The two seems to be glued with one another but just like every other time, everyone in GMMTv including their friends pass it off as fan service. Tay and Arm thinks otherwise so they try to unfold the true score while helping the maybe couple to cover up when they almost get caught(which is every time)Or where Tay and Arm tries to stay rational and sane in the sidelines.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	1. Tay tries, oh god he tried

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hear me out. It's been so long since I wrote about OffGun but they're thriving recently to I'm going to write this anyway despise the fact that 1) this might flop, 2) this might be all over the place and 3) this might not make sense.
> 
> BUT if you're up for fluff boyfriend OG then stay and leave a comment maybe. 
> 
> Also i love 91-line so I'm telling this story mostly on their POV(maybe)
> 
> Enjoy.

Tay has always considered himself reasonable. He may act clumsy sometimes and makes a fool of himself most of the time but he still thinks reason and being rational when the situation demands such is his strong point so when he saw the familiar crew approaching its way the front gate of Off's apartment complex, he immediately walks towards them and offered to show them the way since he was himself going to get some of his stuff at Arm's which was conveniently a few rooms away from his peng's.

"Are you shooting something?" Tay asked one of their crew as they stand four at a time inside the elevator, the remaining three taking another lift due to the current situation of the pandemic. 

"Yeah." the crew answered shortly as he types away his phone. "It's actually with Gun but I can't reach his phone." he added, showing Tay his phone as he calls the little guy's number. 

Tay giggled a little as he tells them his pet might still be asleep given the fact it's just around 8 AM in the morning. They arrived at Off's door in no time and Tay immediately rings the door bell just like every other time he does when he visits which had been almost every other day this past few days. He and Arm actually planned to stay over last night but Off told them he can't. It's probably because of this shoot, Tay tells himself. 

Arms then came jogging from his own room towards the crew, offering a wai to people from their company. "Off's still asleep?" he then asked Tay when the latter rung the door bell the third time. 

"Probably.." Tay answered. "Let me call him real quick." he then offers, pulling out his phone from his back pocket. The calls has yet to connect when they heard rustling from the inside. "I think his up." Tay tells them, ending the call after stepping in frontnof the door to give his Peng a little morning surprise. He was already composing his remarks on his head when the door opened ever so slowly, revealing an obviously still half awake Gun. 

" Good morning you little piece of-" Tay's insult was cut short as Gun stated at him as if he was an alien. The shorter shot the other people the same look before offering a wai. 

"Oh, come in." he tells them, opening the door wider as he invites the very stunned group of people to Off's apartment. 

Tay tried to evaluate the situation which obviously calls for his quick thinking. Gun was wearing an oversized white shirt which was, obviously Off's. He knows since it was the mermaid shirt the two of them bought last week which Gun had openly asked for on Instagram. Tay knows there was something going on between his peng and his pet. He's not dumb. Arm is catching up as well since it was only two days ago when the latter brought up the topic. 

But everyone else here has no clue, at least that's what Tay was hoping because if Off and Gun decide they want no one to know just yet, then they might meant it to stay this way for the mean time BUT their behaviour is not helping. 

"So, did Gun stayed here for the night?" their camera man asked, talking about the big elephant as they stayed at the corridor not really knowing what to do.

"Yes, since Gun was worried he'll wake up late last night." P'Kwang's voice echoed from behind just in time to save Tay and Arm from poorly salvaging the situation. The manager offered apologetic smiles towards the two before explaining the situation to the crew who then disregarded the whole thing and focus on the task at hand in a blink of an eye. 

OffGun's reputation as an imagine couple helps all the time. People from GMMtv are already so used to their shenanigans that they pass everything off as fan service all the time. This is not fan service though, Tay could tell. Something changed between the two since Off broke up with his girlfriend a few months ago. Off in particular became a whole different person. 

"So, you think their...together?" Arm asked as they were now seated at his own apartment, playing game and eating snacks. 

"Yeah." Tay answers, clicking the buttons of the game controller harder than before. 

"You mean together together?" Arm asked again, his eyes shifting from the TV screen to Tay who looked at him like he was a joke. 

"Yes Arm, I mean together together." 

"Well, I was kinda expecting that Gun has something Off but Off...I didn't really see him feeling that way." Arm offers, game forgotten as he shifts his body towards Tay. "It just doesn't make sense." 

"Well, some things doesn't make sense.." Tay tells him. "Atleast at first." 

Arm tilts his head to this, looking puzzled and confused as he picks some nuts in the small table in front of them. 

"Urgh!" Tay yells in frustration. "This two brat better thank us for covering for them all this time." 

Tay Tawan always looks at things from a wider perspective but this situation involving two of his friends just doesn't make sense. They're acting like they're dating but doesn't tell anyone, even him, but doesn't even try to be lowkey. This situation is just outrageous and he actually hopes he doesn't find himself in another sort next time. 

-oh did Tay wished he wouldn't. The problem is, destiny has other plans and so thus fate. (and also, since he can never get rid of the two despite of how bad he talks about them behind their backs.) He's doom. Arm and him are doom.


	2. Recharge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day means another sighting for Arm and Tay.
> 
> Gun on the other hand just wants to recharge and Off is more than willing to comply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another mess of an update. I decided to tell Off and Gun's POV too to make this easier to narrate. I hope you guys enjoy this.
> 
> Ps: no proofread so the typos are on me. Sorry in advanced

Arm and Tay were up early despite the fact that they stayed up all night talking about their two other friends and bickering whether they should barged in Off's room to asked him questions after the latter rejected their offer to drink. They decided not to since 1) they don't want to jump into conclusions and look like fools if it turns out that the two actually are close phi-nong and 2) they're lowkey scared of what(or who) will welcome them once they knock on that goddamn door.

"Arm, are done yet?" Tay shouts from the living room where he was currently folding his used clothes into his bag. They're both summoned to GMMtv to discuss some details about their participation to the filming of "The Gifted" season two filming. Tay was of course asked to take some behind the scene photos which he willingly accepted. Arm on the other hand was previously tapped to be part of the styling since he had been actively heading most of the production of GMMtv since the first quarter of the year.

They were out the room and inside the elevator in no time because of Tay's constant nagging. "You nag like my mom." Arm tells his friend who stared at him with an offended look. "No, you nag more than her." Arm adds,offering a sheepish grin at Tay who was about to answer not until the elevator door opened and their eyes caught two familiar figure walking pass the lobby towards the front gate of the apartment complex.

"Did I saw it wrong?Are my eyes that bad? I mean am I going blind? " Arm asked as they stepped out the elevator, eyes glued at the door leading to the parking lot.

"If that's the case then that makes the two of us." Tay tells him before they almost instantly sprinted to where the familiar faces disappeared.

The two stopped a few meters away from them behind Arm's car which was conveniently parked at the near end of the parking space and there they were in full flesh, Off and Gun. The older was carrying Gun's small backpack, opened the back seat and placed the younger's belonging. The latter looked at Off once before swiftly opening the door to passenger's and sat. Off followed suit and drove away leaving Arm and Tay in disbelief and awe.

"So, they're really together together." Arm tells Tay who offered nothing in return until his friend nudged him by the elbow.

"I don't know. I don't want to jump into conclusions but they're definitely at 40% for now."

Arm nodded in agreement before proposing that they should go too before they end up late for their own appointment.

*****

Last night:

It was around 8 PM and Off was trying to get his key from his pocket when his phone rang. He answered the call without looking who it was while trying to open his car in the process.

"Oh hey Tay." he greets the person on the other line upon recognising his voice. "What made you call?" Off asked as he placed his phone on the dashboard after putting the phone on speaker.

"Nothing just asking if you want to come drink with us at Arm's room." Tay tells him, rustling of bottles on the background telling Off that his friends are indeed preparing for a drinking night.

"I'll pass." he tells Tay as he maneuvers the car to the main road, looking at the clock in front of him to check the time. It's 8:45 PM and he mentally calculates whether he can drive back home before the curfew. "I'm still out."

"This late?" Tay almost gasp. "It's almost curfew bro."

"I know." Off answered giggling at how Tay nags. He always does that like an old man. "I'll be home before 10, hopefully."

"Why are you even out? Where are you..where are you going anyway?" Off tried to disregard the evident change on his friend's voice, as if he was implying something. He let it passed though, too occupied on his quest to get on his destination on time.

"Just getting stuffs." he tells Tay as he takes a u-turn towards GMMtv's underground parking lot. "I gotta go bro. Catch you later." he didn't let Tay answered before hanging up. His silver watch tells him he barely made it on time. The building is almost empty as the clock strikes 9PM. He greets the staffs he meet on the hallways before riding the lift towards the practice room.

He dialed the younger's number as he reached the doors of the practice room, peeping at the glass door to spot the small figure slouched against the wide mirrors of the practice room. The little guy flinched as his phone rung, eyes turning into crescent as he picks his phone.

"Papii" he hears from the other line.

"I'm outside. Are you guys done?" he tells Gun who was now standing up and gathering his belongings from floor.

"Yes. P'Kwang I'm leaving now." he then hears the younger say, offering a bunch of wais to the other staffs at the room.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" P'Kwang's voice was then heard fron the other line. Gun didn't end the call so Off decided not to. He can see Gun shake his head cutely before saying: "Papii's here to pick me up". The young boy then gestured towards where he was.

Off smiled sheepishly before opening the door slightly, stucked his head on the small opening and wai at their staff who almost instantly cooed at them.

"Bye everyone" Gun finally tells them before running towards the door. Off held it open for Gun before joining the younger towards the elevators. 

"Are you tired?" Off asked as they were now seated inside the older's car. Gun nodded slowly before a yawn escape his lips. "Taping starts tomorrow right?" 

"Yeah." Gun answered softly, his eyes dropping properly from sleepiness and tiredness. 

Off reached at Gun's head before cupping his checks. Gun hummed softly before turning his body towards Off direction,holding the older's hands that where cupping his face. 

"Let me recharged a little." he tells Off who offered him a soft laugh, rubbing small circles at his cheeks. 

"Make it fast little guy or else we won't make it home before the curfew." Off teased him as the clock ticks to 9:15 PM.

Gun offered no answer and just leaned closer toward Off and nuzzled towards the older's chest. Off laughed at little before wrapping his arms around the younger and the two hugged for a while inside the car, the world outside them almost non-existenting(and the fact they have a curfew to beat).


End file.
